Just Wait
by christianbeskott
Summary: Clary's always been the nerd-scrawny, poor, and no fashion sense-meaning that she's always been teased by the king of the school. Jace Wayland. When her father gets a sudden mining contract in Cali, she's more than delighted to go. But she hasn't forgotton her vow, the vow she made when she left school. And now since she's sexy, hot, and rich, it'll be easy toying with Jace's mind.
1. t h e s t a r t

When a girl discovers that she is different from her classmates, she tries to fit in.

She buys new clothes, cuts her hair, she does things to get in the worshiped crowd.

But she never really gets admitted. Even if she does get welcomed, she is different from the rest.

She is an outsider.

And if you don't get accepted, than you really are an outsider.

You have to make a new identity to stop being that one who is different.

Make up a new persona, a new personality.

And that never really works, does it?

Except the fact that it worked for me.

Karma _is_ really a bitch, isn't it Jace Herondale?

* * *

Names. Thrown at me, over and over and over.

Things, too. Books, bags, and even food.

It wasn't my fault that Jace was a complete and utter hog.

I was his torment.

From a young age, Jace and I had been close friends. Our parents had gushed about how cute of a 'couple' we were, and my mother even spewed out tears when she spotted Jace and I holding hands.

Not anymore.

As soon as we entered middle school, Jace had decided to leave me on my own. I didn't make any friends, determined that Jace would realize what an ass he was being, and come marching back.

That never happened, and by the time I was in the end of seventh grade, I realized that. Everyone was taken, so it was final. Clarissa Adele Fairchild would not have any friends until, maybe, college.

Jace had made quick friends, and by the time eighth grade rolled around, he had enough looks to draw up a fan club.

And that is when the bullying started.

Out of nowhere, Jace came up too me during study hall, calling me a fag. He continued, calling me a new name everyday. I went home crying almost everyday, wondering if what Jace had said was true.

I bet that Jace could tell, I bet that he could see my red eyes, my scars. But he never stopped.

Until the day that my family moved to California.

Luke had gotten a new job - head of a popular publishing agency - which required us too move.

I jumped at the chance. spending three years suntanning, shopping, and catching up with the trends.

So, when I was sent to New York again, I cried, not wanting to face Jace and the other bullies that probably awaited me back at The Institute.

But then I remembered.

I had changed.

No longer that scrawny glasses girl, I was now a tanned, beautiful woman who took shit from nobody.

So, just wait Jace. I'm here to make your life a living hell. Just wait...


	2. o n e

Clary was on her motorcycle, talking to her mom on the phone.

"I want you to be safe," She said, "and safe is not NYC. Clary, please come home."

"MUM. Jonathan is here with me; I'll be fine! I mean, a brother will look out for his sister, it's common logic. I'll go over to his house after school." Clary replied, looking up to see if the light had turned green. It had.

She zoomed off, barely missing a red Porsche. The driver gave her the finger and Clary chuckled.

"Mum, I'm driving, and you know what they say, no talking while driving. Bye!" Clary quickly hung up, grateful for the quick excuse she had come up with. As she drove into the school's parking lot, she looked at the familiar sign they had.

'The Institute of Higher Responsibilities' It read, as always. There was new graffiti on it, plus the occasional 'I love Jace.' As Clary parked, the red Porsche from before came up.

"Get that thing out, Red. You're motorcycle's in my spot" Clary glared at the blond in the front seat. She couldn't tell who it was, but once she figured it out, she would make his life a living hell.

"Why don't you fucking get out of that car and come fight me for the spot!" Clary snarled at him. The girl in the car giggled, her black hair swinging.

The blond boy came out and handed his sunglasses to the black-haired girl. Clary hid her gasp of surprise. Jace Lightwood, so the girl in the car must be Isabelle.

"Okay, I'll fight you." Jace smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"I forgot, that's what gets you hot and bothered. Girls fighting." Isabelle called from the car, getting a laugh from the gathering crowd.

As Jace walked forward, Clary punched his chin, than kicked him in the wotcher. Clary watched Jace writhe in pain as she smiled down at him.

"Guess it's my spot now." She adjusted her shirt, then walked into The Institute, aware of all the eyes on her. She didn't look back.

* * *

Jace was stunned. Who the hell did that girl think she was? As he meekly slid back into his Porsche, Isabelle looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"Prepare for hell at school. Do you wanna just ditch? Alec can make up an excuse for us." She pointed to the back of the car, where Alec was looking out the window intently.

"Nah, I wanna go fucking find out who the girl was. She's a fighter, we could use her on our team this year in the Trials. It's coming up soon; two months. We need to assemble a good team, remember? This year, we're going to have those holographs. At least that's what Valentine told me when I was sent to his office for kicking Simon's ass." Isabelle smiled fondly at him.

"So, we're going to have Jonathan, Alec, me, you, Seelie and that girl." Jace glared at Isabelle.

"C'mon Izzy, please just be nice to Kaelie-she's my girlfriend. Just... you know... pretend to like her? Seelie likes her, and you like Seelie... Give her a chance." Isabelle grumbled, but nodded. As they drove around the parking lot, looking for a spot, Isabelle spoke up.

"I just feel like she's a big weirdo, one that shouldn't be trusted." Jace smirked at Isabelle.

"That's the thing, Izzy. Here, at the Insitute, you don't know who to trust." He looked at Isabelle seriously. "So don't trust anyone."


	3. t w o

"What the hell do you mean, 'Don't trust anyone'? When did _you_ get paranoid?" Isabelle asked Jace, her eyes searching his, looking for an answer to her question.

"Come on Izzy, just don't trust anyone." Jace's eyes darkened. "There are secrets in this school... Secrets that people would kill to learn. Last year, at the Trials, we didn't win, remember? A week later, Rowan-the team leader-ended up dead. I'd say that there's someone watching out for us-but if we don't know who that is, we have no protection, really. This protecter could turn on us any minute."

Isabelle shoved Jace and opened the car door. She got up, just as Jace yelled, "Fucking watch out for fucking strange people!" Isabelle spun around and flipped Jace off, a glare on her face.

"Well, then, I'll see you at lunch. Don't worry, I won't talk to anyone looking suspicious. I'll 'fucking watch out'. To hell with you Jace Lightwood, I don't know why I put up with your crap." Isabelle lifted her purse from her seat, walking into the school building, where she was immediately surrounded by other girls. Jace grinned, getting out of the car. As he walked towards the school, a guy walked up to him.

"Yo, Lightwood. Is it okay if I borrow your ride tomorrow? I have a date and I'd like to impress her." Jace stared at his peer, wondering why this person would even think that _the _Jace Lightwood would consider lending out his car.

"Sorry, I can't. I don't trust you."

* * *

Clary walked towards her first class, ignoring the whistles and hoots she got as she passed the lockers.

_Did I wear too-tight pants today? Should I have worn looser jeans?_ Clary wondered the whole walk to classroom 163. As she entered the room, heads swiveled to look at her. She blushed, and signaled for them to do whatever they were doing before she came in. When they didn't, Clary started yelling.

"Go fucking do what you were doing before, okay?" Heads flipped back, murmurs sounding all over the room.

"Bipolar much?" A girl giggled to her friend. Clary marched over to her, her face almost as red as her hair.

"I'll show you bipolar." She muttered under her breath as she pulled the girl's hair back. "If you wanna fucking mess with me, why don't you fucking bring it on?" The girl turned slowly, a look of rage on her face.

"I just got my hair straightened and dyed, and now a fucking munchkin is pulling at it? If you had taken my purse, this would be a different issue, but this? Hair, hair is PERSONAL. You are a-" Clary slapped her before she could continue her sentence.

"Girl, I don't know where you're from, but where I used to live, bring it on meant you fucking start getting worried that you're going to get your shit knocked out of you, not that you should rant about a crappy purse you have."

"I'll have you know that this is Prada! I bought it at the exclusive-" Another slap interrupted her.

"It's on. Seelie, hold my earrings." The blond took out her earrings and handed it to her friend before trying to slap Clary back. Clary punched, and ducked, her old street skills kicking in. Their fight was stopped by a hand pulling Clary out of the blondie's slapping area.

"I'm Mr. Wayland, and you are?" The teacher asked.

"I'm shut-the-fuck-up-and-get-the-hell-out-of-my-way."

"Ms. Shut-the-fuck-up-and-get-the-hell-out-of-my-way, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to send you to the office. Mr. Morgestan will deal with you." Clary found herself being pushed to the door, giggles coming from the room.

"Fuck you all!" She shouted, flipping them the finger before leaving the classroom.

As she left the room, she muttered profanities under her breath, cursing the blond and her friend-Seelie-under her breath.

"What kind of idiot name's their fucking kid Seelie?" Walking down the hallway, Clary bumped into someone.

"Oh? Who's this?" As Clary glared into the eyes of the person who she bumped into, she realized, with a shock, that this, again, was Jace Lightwood.

"I'm-going-to-take-your-parking-space-girl? How nice to meet you again! I'm Jace Light-" Clary cut him off.

"I fucking know who you are, you're a lame-ass blondie who hooks up with random girls. You're a rude, manipulitive idiot, one who runs the school. You take fun in teasing and bullying others."

"Well, why don't you take a cup of calm-the-fuck-down?" Clary glared at him, walking down to the office.

Jace turned around, a smirk coming to his face.

"Nice ass!" He called. Clary turned around, flipping him off.

"Asshat!" She screamed back.

* * *

Clary sat in the office, growing more impatient by the second. Finally, she stood up.

"Where the hell is this principal? I need to get to class!" The secretary glared at her.

"Well, Ms. Fairchild, what were you sent here for?"

"I don't know, the teacher just sent me here for no fucking reason." The secretary nodded as the door finally opened, showing an aging man with white hair.

"Ms. Fairchild, welcome to my office."


End file.
